


Hwang Twins | Can You Do Me A Favor?

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Blowjobs, Camboy Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Twins, M/M, Sam Hwang - Freeform, Sex Toys, Taboo, Toys, Twins, camboy, hwang hyunjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: "Can you do it again?" He asked and Sam froze, hand gripping the doorknob. He inhaled shakily. Can he?Can he last an hour or longer again just to see his brother cum like he did just now? Can he survive another one of his brother's teasing? Can he stand the way Hyunjin smirks when he hears the notification for the tips?"Sure, what are brothers for." He answered before opening the door and making his way to his room.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin / Himself
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Hwang Twins | Can You Do Me A Favor?

Sam plugs in his earphones and puts his music on full blast when he hears Hyunjin talk in his room. It was that day of the week where Hyunjin put on a show for his fans.

Hyunjin’s a camboy. A very good one too, Sam has heard him moan and talk dirty during Hyunjin’s first few lives. Hyunjin is pretty open, he told his twin about his idea of becoming a camboy over dinner. Sam, being open-minded like his brother, let him do it. Especially since the quarantine started three months ago and they can’t get laid anytime soon.

It was awkward when he did his first live, Sam could hear the squelch of the lube that Hyunjin used in his hole, Hyunjin’s little, playful and teasing gasps and the way he put a giggle every once in while after saying something from the thin walls. He did everything to fill his two hours; watch a movie in the living room, go swimming in their backyard or just sleep it out with his earphones on.

“I want to watch.” Jisung, his best friend and fuck buddy, said this while in a video call when Sam told him about it. “No!” Sam declined right away while tying up his black hair and Jisung shrugged. “I mean, I’ll just see if he makes the same face as you when you cum.” He commented, making Sam drop his hands from his head to look at Jisung in the most _Are you fucking serious?_ look.

“I’m not joking. You’re identical, I just wanna know.” Jisung said, but a smirk was evident to his face. “I know your sexual fantasies you kinky bitch, now let’s stop talking about it.” Sam said and Jisung laughed, letting it go. But Sam was still thinking about it. Did they make the same face? The only difference they had was their hair color; Sam has black hair and Hyunjin has long platinum hair, besides that, they were practically a carbon copy of each other.

Same height, same face, probably same dick size too as Jisung said in the past. 

Sam wakes up half an hour later when one of his earphones is pulled out. He opens his eyes, squinting at Hyunjin from the light of his room. “You’re done?” Sam asked, sitting up and taking his other earphone off before rubbing his eyes. He didn’t even notice that he fell asleep. “Yeah.” He said before he sits on the bed, facing Sam. “Are you hungry?” He asked and Sam nodded. “Let’s order pizza.” He answered and Hyunjin laughed, nodding his head.

He seemed like he wanted to say something, but he stood up instead. “The usual?” He asked again and Sam nodded, stretching his back. “Yeah.” He answered. They both went to the living room, Sam switched through the channels while Hyunjin spoke to the pizza place they always ordered in. Sam found some random show and just settled with that. He sat on the sofa and looked at Hyunjin who was still talking, but he was looking back at him. “Alright, thank you.” Hyunjin says, ending the call before sitting beside him.

Hyunjin just stared at him, biting his lower lip and Sam stared back with questioning eyes. “What are you looking at?” Sam asked, touching his face. Hyunjin laughed, shaking his head before clearing his throat and playing with the sleeves of his pastel pink cotton sweater.  
“Um.” Hyunjin started, looking down at his pale legs before looking back up at Sam who was waiting for him to speak. It amazes Sam that Hyunjin can be this shy when he can get so wild during his sessions. “What is it?” Sam asked and Hyunjin inhaled deeply. “Can you do me a favor?” Hyunjin asked, a hint of pink creeping up his cheeks. “Of?” Sam asked back, curiosity building up inside of him while the conversation kept going. “Of filming me.” Hyunjin said, cheeks fully red now.

Sam’s mind went blank as he stared at his blushing twin, face straight and his hearing went silent. He blinked when Hyunjin waved a hand at him. “Film.. you?” Sam asked slowly and Hyunjin inhaled deeply. “Yes.” He answered, letting out a nervous laugh. “I have to up my game, I can’t be having only one angle.” He added, scratching his palm. “And you’re a videographer, so I figured.” He says, biting his bottom lip.

Sam looks down, staring at the pillow on his thighs, thinking about it. “I think we’re over the awkward stage, but if you don’t want to, it’s okay.” Hyunjin said and Sam slowly looked up, his eyes snaking up from Hyunjin’s feet, to pale legs and thighs, his neck and then his blushing face. Sam stared at Hyunjin's bottom lip that was turning white from how hard the other was biting and he nodded slowly. “I can film you.” He said before he could stop himself.

He didn’t even bother taking back what he said when he saw Hyunjin’s face lit up. “Really?” He asked and Sam could only shrug, getting saved by the bell, literally. They both turn their heads to the door and Hyunjin stands up excitedly. “Don’t forget to use alcohol after taking the pizza.” Sam told him before he inhaled deeply. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought when he felt his body heat up from the thought of seeing Hyunjin in action.

He stood up, walking past Hyunjin who was paying at the door to go to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and gets the half-filled coke they had and two cups. He walked to the living room again to see Hyunjin opening up two pizza boxes. He placed the coke down by the pizza boxes and gave Hyunjin his cup. They start digging in, watching the show that Sam had found. Sam tried focusing on the show, but his mind kept going back to Hyunjin’s offer. "Hyunjin." Sam said after five minutes, turning his head to Hyunjin and the other did the same.

"Are you really comfortable with me filming you?" He asked, biting into the pizza and Hyunjin placed his crust on the pizza box before sipping on his coke. "I'm okay with it." He answered after a moment, nodding his head to himself slowly. "It's weird, yeah. But, it's not like we never saw each other in the middle of doing it." Hyunjin added with a shrug. Sam tilts his head, placing his pizza on the box. "Yes, but Hyunjin. This is different. I know you'll be doing it, I'll be right there, angling the camera and closing up.. on your.. ass." Sam said, gulping when he felt his dick twitch.

He was silently thankful for the pillow on his thighs, covering his weird boner for his brother. Hyunjin, now realizing it, blushed once again, nodding his head slowly once more. "Oh." He whispered before clearing his throat. "I-it's just.. I can't really call anyone else right now." He answered and Sam nodded as well, sighing. “But will you be okay with it? Like, really okay?” Sam asked again to make sure and Hyunjin nodded firmly. “I am.” That night, Sam laid on his bed, eyes staring at the ceiling as he counted the days before the big day. 

The days went by fast. Sam and Hyunjin spent two days talking about how the flow was and Sam fought the urge to make a big deal out of it. But then the day came and his hands were sweaty, his heart was banging in his chest and he kept thinking about how everything would go down. “Okay, give me a moment to get ready.” Hyunjin said, heading to his room after a last rundown of how things would go. Sam stared at the wall. "Get ready." Sam repeated to himself in a whisper. He knew what Hyunjin meant by that.

Hyunjin meant that he would stretch himself out. He wanted to finish early tonight because he wanted to watch a show after the session. So, he would rather stuff his ass with a toy than finger himself open.

He stayed like that, staring at the wall, for who knows how long before Sam inhaled deeply, placing his hands on the table, closing his eyes as he talked in his mind.

 _Get a grip, he’s your twin._ He thought when he felt a tingle run up his back from thinking about seeing Hyunjin in lace underwear. He walked to the fridge and got a bottle of water, downing it in one go. He hears Hyunjin’s door open and he turns his head, choking on the last bit of water in his mouth.

There Hyunjin was, standing by the door with his pretty legs out in the open wearing a silky red dress shirt. Hyunjin left the first few buttons unbuttoned, revealing his slightly toned chest. He was wearing red lipstick, making his lips look plumper and a black, glittery mask that makes his eyes seem brighter than usual.

“Do I look good?” Hyunjin asked despite Sam choking on his water is an answer enough. Sam nods anyway, placing the empty bottle down before following Hyunjin into his room. They both enter, Sam closing the door behind him before looking around. He has seen this room countless times, but never did he see it like this. The room was lit with pink and purple from the led strip that Hyunjin bought a month ago. His queen-size bed so neatly made and his fur blanket was splayed over the bed. His lube is on the side table and he sees different sizes and styles of dildos on the side of the bed.

His laptop was on a small table he set up by the bed and a camera that was connected to it stood on a tripod. All Sam had to do was move the camera around certain places that would look appealing.

Which is everything that Hyunjin will do.

Hyunjin checks the time, five minutes more until his time. He looks at Sam and his twin was lost for a few seconds. Hyunjin looked like a different person, his eyes seemed different, his aura felt different and when he spoke, he sounded different. “I’m not your twin right now.” He states, licking his lip a bit, careful not to ruin his lipstick. “If you didn’t know my name is angeljinnie or angel. I don’t know if you’ll ever want to clarify something with me, but use one of those two to call me, yeah?” He asked before smirking and Sam nodded.

He plops down on his tummy, looking at the waiting fans, the dress shirt lifting up, exposing his black lacy underwear that barely covered his ass. Sam sucks on his bottom lip before heading to where the camera is, setting it up. Hyunjin’s bed appeared on the screen, capturing Hyunjin’s back. Hyunjin starts moving, sitting down and pulling the dress-shirt down, revealing his chest more. Hyunjin pressed the “Go Live” button and it started counting down from three and Sam took a deep breath.

“Hey, everyone!” Hyunjin greeted them with a sweet, slutty voice and waving a hand at them flirtatiously. Sam glanced at the chat box and saw multiple people greeting him back. He shook his head and focused on Hyunjin. “Tonight’s going to be different, my sweet angels.” Hyunjin adds, going on his knees and holding Sam’s hands that was holding the camera. Sam froze. “I have a cameraman with me.” He giggled out and Sam almost passed out.

The fucking giggle.

Hyunjin goes on all fours as he read some comments, Sam moved the camera in an angle that showed a bit of Hyunjin’s ass. “No, I can’t show his face.” Hyunjin answered, pouting and looking back at the camera. “Why are you more interested in him, when I’m right here?” Hyunjin asked, pulling on his dress shirt a bit, revealing his collar bone. Sam licked his lips when Hyunjin smirked. Sam blinks before walking towards where the laptop was so Hyunjin can read them while looking at the camera.

“So, how is everyone?”

Hyunjin’s eyes scanned the comments. “Good. I missed you guys too.” He says, keeping the smirk on his face before sighing and biting his lip. “What will it be tonight, angels?” He asked, reaching at the back and showing his toys. “Do you guys want me stretched out or work for it?” He asked, waving a thick and long, realistic looking dildo and a red-colored one that was smaller than the other. He gave a kiss on the tip of the realistic one and Sam gulped, feeling the sweat form on his back when he saw the kiss mark on it.

The laptop lets out a bunch of notifications and Hyunjin smiled widely, his tongue caught between his teeth. “Thank you for the big tip, JianimeEboy.” He said, placing the smaller dildo by the side and he waved the bigger dildo a bit. “And for that big tip, we’re using a big one tonight.” He says before settling better on the bed and Sam moved to the end of the bed so he can capture Hyunjin’s next move. Hyunjin placed the toy to the side and started playing with the buttons of his dress shirt, smirking at the camera. 

"I have a surprise for everyone."

He starts unbuttoning the rest of the buttons. Sam can't focus on Hyunjin's face since he had to follow his hands, slowly, teasingly unbuttoning his dress shirt. "Ta-da~" He says, spreading his legs when he successfully unbuttoned everything, he lets the hem of his dress shirt fall to the sides to expose his torso and his hard-on in his black lace undies. "Isn't it pretty?" Hyunjin says, moaning a bit when he palmed himself through the undies. 

Sam's eyes widened at the size, it was so big that the tip peeked out of the underwear. The laptop rang with notifications again, the tips coming in like wildfire. Hyunjin turned his head to the laptop and read a few with his eyes. "ChrisCross said I should keep them on. Should I?" Hyunjin asked and more tips came in saying _YES_. Hyunjin giggled, nodding his head. "Okay." He says before winking at the camera. "But then you won't see my other surprise." He says.

Sam gulped, alright, it's happening. Hyunjin turns around, his plump ass in the air while he spreads his knees apart. He supports himself with one hand before using the other to move the underwear to the side to reveal his pretty red toy that was stretching him out. "I wanted to surprise you." Hyunjin says from the front while Sam finds a better view of his ass. Sam was growing hard in his sweatpants, but he should finish this first. He can handle it later. More notifications. 

Hyunjin then reaches back, his cheeks resting on the bed while he spreads his ass, showing the pretty toy. Then, he holds the base before taking half of it out and pushing it back in, he moans. "I'm still so tight." Hyunjin moaned and Sam almost moaned with him. He sounded so evil with that voice, but he looked so.. angelic. Sam moved the camera to the side, letting them see how wet he was and how his hole stretches from the toy.

An hour later, Sam was leaking in his pants when Hyunjin came all over the fur blanket, his eyes staring deeply in Sam's while he gasped for air. He falls forward since he rode the dildo, not even bothered by the cum on the blanket. Hyunjin's sweaty, his hair was a mess and his lipstick was smudge to the side. He takes the dildo out, moaning as he did. He lays on his back after placing the lubed up dildo on the side. Sam goes beside the laptop while filming Hyunjin's fucked out face. 

The viewers can't see his entire face, but everything else just tells them that he's more fucked out than usual. "Thank you, my angels. Until next Friday." He says and Sam ends the live. He placed the camera on the side table before avoiding Hyunjin's body sprawled over the bed, cock still leaking. "Will you be okay?" He asked despite feeling the ache in his pants. Hyunjin nods, sitting up slowly and breathing heavily. "I've never cummed so hard." He said, chuckling and taking the mask off, his cheeks were pink from the heat. Sam blushed like his brother at the sight. "O-oh?" He asked.

Hyunjin smiles, still looking so fucked. "Yeah, because you were here." He said, giggling, but not like the giggle he does in his lives, this was more, natural. "It's nice to have an audience." He adds and Sam clears his throat. "I-I should go." He says, walking to the door, but Hyunjin spoke again.

"Can you do it again?" He asked and Sam froze, hand gripping the doorknob. He inhaled shakily. Can he?

Can he last an hour or longer again just to see his brother cum like he did just now? Can he survive another one of his brother's teasing? Can he stand the way Hyunjin smirks when he hears the notification for the tips?

"Sure, what are brothers for." He answered before opening the door and making his way to his room.

He finished his problem quicker than he had before, cumming on a towel while biting into his first and imagining his twin riding his cock like the talented man he is. He felt dirty afterwards, running towards the bathroom right after to get rid of any proof that he just jerked off to his brother.

The rest of the week went by the same, they ate together, watched movies together and spent it the way normal brothers too. Except all that time, Sam was thinking about Friday and what will happen. Hyunjin talked to him a day before, explaining to him his plans. They did the live the next day successfully, Hyunjin cumming from backing up to a dildo and choking himself, his bunny ears falling off his head. He came hard again while staring at Sam and Sam goes to his room or the bathroom to relieve himself right after.

It went like that for five weeks until Hyunjin trapped him inside his own bedroom, a look so dangerous made Sam not move from his bed. "Jinnie?" Sam asked and Hyunjin crossed his arms. "You get hard when you watch me, don't you?" He asked and Sam closed the comic he was reading to look at him. "What?" He asked back and Hyunjin smiled, walking over and sitting on his bed. "You walk out of my room right after my session to jerk off right?" He asked again and Sam stared at him in shock.

“No?” He says unsure, looking away and Hyunjin grinned, leaning closer. “Why don’t you join me, Sammy?” He asked, his grin growing wider. “Join you?” Sam asked back again with wide eyes staring at Hyunjin. “Yeah! We can make a bunch of money.” He answered way too enthusiastically. “Why did you suddenly think of letting me join?” He asked. “What do you plan on doing?” He asked again afterwards, blinking at him and Hyunjin sits fully on the bed, crossing his legs in front of him, his red shorts riding up his thighs.

“We can start slow. You can control a vibrator in my ass.”

Sam had to double take if he heard him right. How can his brother say that without any problem? “And then we can work up to having your dick in me.” Hyunjin says jokingly, but he seemed like he meant it. “Are you serious?” He asks and Hyunjin nods, hopeful eyes looking back at him. But then Hyunjin’s smile dropped a bit. “But only if you’re fully on board.” He answered and Sam gulps, leaning on the wall. 

That’s how they ended up one Thursday night in Hyunjin’s room with Hyunjin’s toys scattered around the bed while Sam stared down at it. Hyunjin takes a clean remote controlled vibrator. “You know how to do it, right?” Hyunjin asked and Sam rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know how to use it.” He answered back and Hyunjin chuckled, placing it down before picking up a collar and leather cuffs. “This is the only thing I would be wearing with my mask tomorrow.” He states, holding the chain in his hand and Sam nods.

Hyunjin placed it down before standing up from the bed and walking to his closet. He squats down, looking through a box. He lets out an excited sound before standing up and facing his twin. He hands him a white, lace mask. “This one’s yours.” He said when Sam took it, feeling the texture on his hands. “What else should I wear?” Sam asked, looking at Hyunjin. “Just wear a shirt and your boxers for this session.”

And the next day, The camera was set at their front and after Hyunjin introduced his new partner, Sam cuffed him. Then a few moments later, Sam was leaning on the headboard, legs spread open with Hyunjin between them. Hyunjin’s wrists were cuffed behind him, the vibrator in his ass visible to the viewers. It wasn’t bad if Hyunjin was on his back, but he was on his tummy, his cheek on Sam’s thigh, lips near Sam’s boner.

Sam played around with the controls, watching and feeling his twin brother squirm in front of him. Then he lets his other hand comb back Hyunjin’s platinum hair, tugging on it and making Hyunjin whine, eyes looking up at him. Sam licks his lips as he puts the vibrator up, Hyunjin tries moving his hands, but couldn’t. He was drooling on Sam’s thigh while his eyes crossed, his body shaking. “I’m close.” He hears Hyunjin whine out, he couldn’t even hear the notifications going off in the background, he only hears Hyunjin’s sweet moans.

Sam tugs his hair and puts the vibrator up higher. Hyunjin’s starts kicking upward, his face going so close to Sam’s while he gasps, cumming on the towel below him and his body trembles. “Oh my god..” Hyunjin moaned out, his hands turning into fists while he rubs his cock on the towel. Sam felt like he wasn’t breathing the whole time, he just watched Hyunjin jump from sensitivity as he turned the vibrator down.

He combs back his hair before licking his lips and getting out of bed. He takes the camera, showing Hyunjin’s face. The other smiles at the camera. “Until next Friday, my angels.” He said and Sam ended the live. Sam uncuffed him and stared at the vibrator. “Should I…” He says and Hyunjin looks at him, still tired from cumming. “If you want to.” Hyunjin answered and Sam took a deep breath, one hand holding Hyunjin’s ass cheek. He bite his lip when he spreads it, seeing Hyunjin’s hole up close without the camera. 

It was pink, abused and probably aching. Sam grabs the end of the vibrator before slowly pulling it out, a bit of lube gushing out. Sam left the room after helping Hyunjin clean up to jerk himself off.

Sam joined him more after that, each time getting more.. sensual. 

The second time he joined, he was pumping a dildo in and out of Hyunjin and smacking his ass. The third time he did, Hyunjin grinded on his thigh while a toy was in him. Then the fourth time that he joined him, Sam was sucking hickies on Hyunjin’s pale body while Hyunjin jerked himself off. He was so tempted to talk to Jisung about it, but Jisung gets horny at the thought of the twins naked and kissing.

Every time their session ends, Sam jerks himself off in the bathroom after sessions. And like Hyunjin said, he earned more money than when he was doing solo lives.

After their fifth session, Hyunjin thought of something. “Hey.” Hyunjin says and Sam looks up, blushing and blinking at him. “I’m going to say something while I’m still horny.” He says and Sam snorted, feeling a bit comfortable now than when they first started. “You’re still horny?” He asked since Hyunjin just came hard as usual from having a vibrator in his ass and Sam’s hand around his cock. Yes, they’ve reached that level quickly.

“Shut up and listen.” He said and Sam nods, listening to him. “You don’t have to hide in the bathroom or your bedroom to touch yourself.” He states, almost in a whisper. Sam sighs, biting on his lip. “What do you mean?” Sam asks and Hyunjin sits up, hole still sticky with lube. “I mean, I can help you.” Hyunjin answered and Sam’s eyebrows knitted. “Help me how?” He asked and Hyunjin smiles, cupping Sam’s hard-on, making him inhale shakily.

“I can suck you off.” He said, still smiling. “But only on Friday’s.” He whispered, sliding a hand in Sam’s boxer and wrapping his hand around Sam’s cock before he could move away. Hyunjin’s jaw dropped when he moved his hand up and down. “You’re as big as me!” He says excitedly before pulling his boxers off enough for his big cock to spring out. Sam just bit into his lip, closing his eyes when Hyunjin licked his tip. “Look at me.” He hears and Sam shook his head.

“Come on, Sammy, we’ve done so much for the past weeks.” Hyunjin says, tapping Sam’s tip on his tongue and Sam moans, absent-mindedly spreading his legs for Hyunjin. “Sammy.” Hyunjin whispers, wrapping his lips around the tip and Sam moaned again when he felt his warm mouth. Sam opened his eyes and looked down, Hyunjin smiles, well, tried to, since Sam was big. Hyunjin went deeper, holding the base of his back with one hand and the other fondled with his balls. Sam groans, his hand tucking in a loose strand behind Hyunjin’s ear.

“Jinnie, that feels good.” He moans out when Hyunjin pulls off, kissing and licking all over his length. Hyunjin smirks, getting Sam’s hand and putting it on his head. Sam got what he was trying to say and Sam started gathering his hair, holding it with one hand. Hyunjin wraps his lips around his tip again before bobbing his head. He relaxed his jaw and his throat to fit Sam in his mouth. Drool started dripping down from Hyunjin's mouth and coating his cock. 

Sam watched his cock disappear in his twin's mouth and his cock twitched. Hyunjin moaned, sending vibrations around his cock and Sam exhales, helping Hyunjin move his head now. He even started thrusting upwards and hitting the back of Hyunjin's throat. Slowly, the hesitations he had at first started to die down and now he just had one goal; to cum. He pushed Hyunjin deeper, making Hyunjin gag around him, the sound of his choking made Sam leak out pre-cum in his throat.

Hyunjin moans, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he choked around him, the gurgling sounds every time Sam’s tip hits his throat fills his head and his hand tightens around Hyunjin’s hair. “God, Hyunjin, I’m cumming.” He groaned when Hyunjin went deeper, more drool coming out from his mouth. Hyunjin breathes through his nose while Sam moves his head again, pulling on his hair back and forth.

“Fuck, Jinnie, I’m-” Sam lets out a long groan, cumming down Hyunjin’s throat, pushing his head more, pushing his cum in more into his throat. Hyunjin moans, feeling and tasting the cum in his mouth. Sam kept thrusting upwards while Hyunjin grips the sheets by Sam’s thighs to stop himself from pulling away. Sam lets out another groan before slumping down on the bed and letting go of his twin’s hair. Hyunjin tried swallowing everything, but some dripped out of his mouth and around Sam’s cock.

Hyunjin pulls off, licking him clean and moaning at the taste of his brother’s cum. “I can’t believe you kept this cum away from me.” Hyunjin states in a raspy voice before kissing his tip and his length, Sam kept twitching, still breathing heavily. “God, stop, I might cum again if you keep touching me.” He says, combing back his black hair while he looks at Hyunjin with dark eyes. 

“Then cum again.” Hyunjin challenged, giving him a playful smirk. Sam’s mind kept telling him to pull his brother’s hair and kiss him, taste his own cum on his plump lips. He wanted to do it so bad and he did. He grabs Hyunjin’s hair again, tugging him up and smashing his lips on him. Hyunjin lets out a gasp and Sam pushes his tongue inside him, moaning at the taste of his cum and the warmth of Hyunjin’s tongue. “Fuck me.” Hyunjin breathed out when Sam pulled back to look at him. Sam exhaled, glancing at Hyunjin’s lips. “Gladly.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments~ They'll be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
